


Naked Girl Laugh

by Poutypan343



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutypan343/pseuds/Poutypan343
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Ted Mosby, Ted Mosby/Lily Aldrin, Ted Mosby/Robin Scherbatsky
Kudos: 6





	Naked Girl Laugh

He he he he he  
Ted laughed. He and robin weren’t dating anymore but they were fucking. They were roommates with benefits after all and ever since they started this their lives were great. Robin had finished the milk and put the carton back in the fridge and Ted was upset. Now, though, he was happier than ever. Robin had taken off her top and she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her tits were out. God ted loved those tits, they were amazing. Ted lunges forward and picked robin up. He mashed his lips against hers and their tongues were exploring every inch of each other’s mouths. He carried her to the couch in the living room and dropped her on it. He reached up to her left boob as he tried to take off his belt with his left hand. She was squeezing his ass and morning. Ted kneaded her breast and pinched her nipple. He was struggling with his belt though so he stopped causing robin to release a sad whimper. Ted undid his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down revealing his 7 inch cock. Robin moaned in ecstasy at the sight of it. She pulled down her jeans leaving only her thong. Ted continued kissing robin while taking his right hand and playing with her boob and taking his left hand and inserting it into her pussy. Robin took her right hand and grabbed his ass and started stroking his cock with his left hand. Robin, having enough of the foreplay, turned around and put her arms on the arm of the couch. Ted, knowing what to do after countless fuckings both when they were and weren’t dating took his cock and inserted it into her Pusey from behind. Robin loved doggystyle, something about her lover seeing her gorgeous ass and being able to spank turned her on. Ted, knew what else to do and started spanking robins ass with one hand and reaching around to grab her boob with the other. As ted was thrusting into robin from behind, robin was pushing back into ted using the arm of the couch as support. Then, the door opened. Ted and robin stopped in their tracks and looked up to see their best friend lily aldrin standing in the doorway. Lily gasped. “You guys are fucking!?!?!?” Ted responded with “No, it’s not what it looks like” but before ted could finish lily took off her top leaving her large boobs out in the open. “Without me!?!?” He he he he he ted laughed. Lily then pulled her pants down revealing a yellow g string and walked over to robin and kissed her in the lips. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she saw her at maclarens for the first time a couple years ago. Ted, took this as a cue to go back to fucking robin, robin surprised from being kissed by lily and fucked by Ted moaned and was on the verge of cumming. Robin moaned. Lily knew what was coming and crawled under robin and put her mouth under robins pussy. Ted thrusted one more time and robin came. Lily then lapped up all of robins juices and licked her pussy. Robin turned around and then she and lily both sucked Ted off. Robin wrapped her mouth around teds cock while lily played with his balls. Ted moaned and was about to cum “fuuuuck!! I’m cumming” Ted screamed and he burst out ropes of cum onto lily and robins faces. Robin got cum on her cheek and nose and lily caught it in her mouth and on her forehead. They both then licked teds cum off of each other’s faces. Robin knew that ted was tired for the moment and wouldn’t be able to fuck either of them for a few minutes so she ran to her room and grabbed her dido. Lily a bit confused sat silently until robin reappeared and she giggled and moaned at the sight of the dildo. Robin walked up to lily and lily arched her back and stuck out her ass. Robin licked the dildo and stuck it up Lily’s pussy. Lily moaned at the entry. She pushed back into robins hand as robin fucked lily from behind. Ted, after catching his breath kissed lily on the lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. While robin was fucking lily, she was kneading her own breasts and moaning. Yes took one hand and grabbed one of robins boobs and grabbed one of Lily’s boobs with the other. It was his dream come true, fucking His two best friends and playing with their boobs. Lily was reaching her climax from the stimulation of the dildo and teds hands. “Fuuuuck” lily screamed as she came, squirting all over the coffee table and onto robins hands and dildo. Robin took out the dildo and sucked it and her hand taking in Lily’s juices she then walked over to ted and kissed him on the lips so that they could both taste lily. Lily noticed that teds cock was hard again so she grabbed it and began stroking it. “Time for me to have a real dick” lily said and she laid on the couch and spread her legs up and apart. Ted inserted his cocktail into her Pussy and started thrusting causing lily to moan. “Now, why am I going to do” robin complained. “Ooh ooh sit on my face” lily replied. So robin then sat on Lily’s face and lily pushed her tongue into robins vagina. As ted thrusted and lily licked they were in perfect synchrony with reds dick entering Lily’s Pusey the same time as Lily’s tongue entered robins pussy. Lily bit robins clit and rubbed against it with her tongue. Ted took his hands and kneading lilys boo with one and rubbed her clit causing lily to moan into robins pussy. As a result of Lily’s moan, robin also moaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum” robin screamed and she squirt onto Lily’s face and she sucked up all the squirt. Ted was also on the verge of climax and yelled “I’m gonna cum too” and lily said “don’t worry I’m on birth control, Marshall and I fuck all the time” so ted grunted and came into Lily’s pussy. He had wanted to do that since freshman orientation at Wesleyan. Robin then bent over and started lapping up teds cum from Lily’s pussy and biting her clit at the same time. All while Ted was kneading Lily’s boobs. The stimulation was too much for lily and she orgasmed hard and her body shook as she squirt all over the couch. Robin tried to get some into her mouth but failed and got most of it on her boobs. Lily sat up and licked her own juices off of robins body and then kissed ted so he could taste her juices as well. They all laid down, satisfied. They were going to do this more often.


End file.
